Total Drama Campers
by Guy Just Guy
Summary: This is an alternate telling of the Total Drama series in which Total Drama Island has a slightly different name and people have submitted their own characters to the story. Chris has gathered 24 teens to compete for the chance to win 100,000 dollars at an abandoned summer camp. The campers arrive on the island and are split into two teams before getting the official tour.
1. Chapter 1

A computer has a video loading on it. It starts and a short man in a blue shirt pops onto the screen.

"Yo, it's everyone's fave TV personality Chris Maclean here to talk to you about the greatest opportunity in your confusing young lives. That's right we're producing what is sure to be the nation's new favorite reality show, Camp TV!" Chris practically yells with exaggerated enthusiasm. A man in a suit walks over to Chris and whispers something into his ear.

"Wait, what?" Chis asks as the man leans in and whispers again. "Are you sure?" The man nods before leaving the shot and Chris shrugs.

"Turns out what I meant to say is 'the nation's new favorite reality show, Total Drama Campers!'" He gives a big grin. "In this show two teams will compete in all kinds of awesome challenges and deal with the brutal wild, camp food and each other for a chance to win £100,000 dollars!" He walks closer to the camera. "So do you think you have what it takes? Do you want to win a butt load of money? Do you want to meet all kinds of new people in a totally unique experience? Or maybe you just can't afford to go to a real summer camp? Whatever your reason, follow the link below and complete your application and you may be here this summer with yours truly!" Chris gives a wink and the video finishes.

The computer mouse scrolls down the screen and hovers over a link labelled 'submit'. They scroll back up and click on the 'dislike' button then return to the link and click on it.

 ** _-A/N-_**

So there you have it. I'm writing an alternate take on the Total Drama universe using fan submitted OCs. Below is the application form, each user can submit a total of two characters. I would prefer submissions through PMs but will accept ones submitted through the reviews if I am struggling to meet the required number (24). I may follow this into a multiple season series by the end of this story, I may not, just thought you should be aware your characters may appear more afterwards. You can contact me via PM for the submission form.


	2. Celebrity Manhunt sneak peak 1

The celebrity Manhunt logo appears on screen and fades out to reveal Blaineley and Josh sat at their desk with their usual fake smiles.

"Welcome back to a special new segment in Celebrity Manhunt with your hosts, Blaineley..." Blainely trails off.

"And the always handsome, Josh." Josh winks at the camera and Blaineley rolls her eyes. "We have exciting news for fans of teen pop sensation, Houston Lawson!"

"That's right Josh, our RGR's..."

"That's roaming gossip reporters for any first time viewers out there." The black haired man interrupts.

"Have learnt Houston will be a contestant in the first season of former pop star Chris McLean's new reality competition Total Drama Campers!" As Blaineley explains this images fade on screen of Houston, a six foot tall, fairly well built, blue eyed and blond haired heartthrob. In the last photo he can be seen playing his guitar at a concert, wearing a dark blue sweater with the collar and cuffs of a plaid short visible, blue jeans, and brown boots. "We're sure he'll be competing with his usual integrity and charming style."

"And who knows, maybe he'll treat his fellow campmates." Josh leans in closer to the camera "And us at home to some sneak peaks of his upcoming album."

"But that's not all, whilst he may be the only celebrity competing, we do know the identities of the other eleven male contestants who will be competing." Announces Blaineley.

"You know it, Blainely." Josh gives his co host a cheesy finger gun motion. "The first of which is Cyel!" A photo appears of Cyel. He has 'just woke up but cute' styled hair that reaches down the back his neck and is dark brunet. His most notable features are his green eyes, strong cheek bones and fit physique. He can be seen wearing a tight-fitting, long-sleeved dark red shirt, black fitted slacks and smart black dress shoes. "Our sources tell us this entitled rich kid will be stirring up all kinds of drama, so long as his appearance stays in tact."

"Next up is the creative kid, Khalil" Blaineley starts. His photo shows on the screen. He is a short boy with brown skin, brown eyes and brownish-black hair with braids. He wears a golden t-shirt with orange stripes and the letter 'K' the on the front, also some blue jeans and black shoes. " We're told his can-do attitude could make him a dark horse in the competition."

"Moving on, we have Alex." As Josh says this his photo fades on screen. He is just under six feet tall, skinny and has blond hair, blue eyes and a tattoo on his arms that, when put together lengthwise, read "Alex Rules." He wears a grey t-shirt, denim shorts with a chain, blue sneakers, and a necklace that has a silver 'A' charm. "He may be your typical skater but we've been told the villains of the show should watch out for him."

"Then there's Rhys!" The blonde woman announces whilst his picture appears. The light olive skinned boy is 5'8" and has an average build with medium length mousy blond hair and big blue eyes. He wears a long sleeved yellow and white checked flannel shirt with a light grey open cardigan over the top, as well as light blue jeans and a pair of light brown trainers. "This British do-gooder loves the rules and can be expected to play honestly. How boring."

"Next we have Jerome!" Josh gives a cheesy grin whilst Jerome's photo shows up. He is a 5'10'' African American with short black hair and a notable scar on his neck. His clothes are a sleevless grey shirt and blue jeans that are torn at the knee. "This nerd has no room for friends and his eye on the prize!"

"Speaking of nerds, meet Walter!" Blaineley gestures to his photo on screen. He is a skinny little guy with a wide head, short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a little fat on the arms. He has a green shirt on. "He is a bit of a charmer although we're not so sure he's gonna let that side shine through his cynicism and arrogance, how fun!"

"From nerds to a jock, we've got Darren." Josh flexes as he points towards Darren's photo. The tall jock has a slightly pale skin tone, blue eyes, spiky blonde hair and a lean yet slightly muscular build. He wears a red and white varsity jacket over a white t-shirt, grey jeans with a belt around them, and white sneakers. "He's a natural born leader and boy does this narcissist know it!"

"Let's move on to someone a little more humble, no not me, Phil." Blaineley snickers to herself and his photo fades onto screen. Phil stands at 5'10'' with dark skin, dark brown eyes, a goatee and is very slender. He wears his black hair in a short pony tail. He has light brown rectangular glasses, a baggy purple sweater with a low V-neck, beige khaki pants and similarly colored shoes. "Get ready to be bored by this kind hearted hipster, hopefully this drama defuser gets the boot soon, am I right?"

"Hopefully Lee will be a little more interesting." Josh adds whilst Phil's photo is replaced by Lee's. He is 6'2'' with a toned swimmer's build and a naturally tanned complexion from his mother's Arabic heritage. He has light brown, short and messy wavy hair, pale brown eyes and a light dusting of stubble across his jawline. He wears a bright orange hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the zip only pulled halfway up, showing his lime green tee underneath. He also wears red plaid shorts and a air of light brown sandals. "He's likely to get along with people but this floater may struggle to form any meaningful connections... or essential alliances."

"We're almost done now so let's introduce Jon." Blaineley points to Jon's photo. He is 5'11'', has light brown curly but short hair, dark brown eyes, thick eyelashes and prominent dimples on his always cheery face. His clothes are sweatpants, a t-shirt and Converse shoes. "Jon is our expected comic relief this season so hopefully his lack of insight doesn't rub his team the wrong way."

"Last and maybe least, Ade." Josh gives a smirk whilst Ade's photo appears. Ade is lanky and has black hair that goes down to his shoulders with one blue strand and green eyes. He can be seen in a bowler hat, red t-shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes. "I'm not sure what there is to say about this guy other than the dude doesn't talk."

"Pretty sure that's not gonna help in a team challenge, he'll be fodder for sure!" Blaineley gives a sinisterly cheerful look.

"Well that's all for the guys but we will be back as soon as our team can finally find out the identities of the show's girls." Josh gives a side eye glance to someone off camera.

Blaineley clears her throat. "Until next time drama fans, this has been Celebrity Manhunt!"

 ** _-A/N-_**

This was my way of announcing the male characters I had accepted whilst it still being within the story so I hoped you guys liked it. Here is the list in a concise form though.

Houston the pop star - Michaelfang9

Cyel the rich kid - SpiritOfTheWaterDragon24

Khalil the creative one - GolddenKikachu5413

Alex the skater - Ytterbius

Rhys the goody-goody - Kuponut735

Jerome the demon (I assume this just means it in the sense of a jerk?) - keyblademaster avenger

Walter the nerd - Monkeygeorge

Darren the jock - Piecesxoxo

Phil the hipster - JustAnotherManicSunday

Lee the floater - Rainbow Shy Guy

Jon the jokester - UniateSoccerDefervescence

Ade the mute - MarkShark9

Now onto the female characters, I still need plenty of submissions for girls as I currently only have five yet I have had nineteen guys. If you would like to submit a female character or two then please ask me for the character submission form via PM.


	3. Celebrity Manhunt sneak peak 2

The Celebrity Manhunt logo appears on screen as the theme song plays. It is cut short and a glass shattering sound effect plays, transitioning to Blaineley and Josh at their desk.

"Breaking news drama fans!" Josh bangs his hands on the desk, almost jumping out of his chair.

"Blaineley and Josh here, and boy do we have a scoop for you." Blaineley acts more casual, leaning against her desk with a wry smirk.

"Remember a little while back when we revealed pop star Houston Lawson and some nobodies for Total Drama Campers?" Josh asks as he sits back down.

"Well we have finally learned the identities of the girls of the competition too. About time am I right ladies?" Blaineley raises an eyebrow at the wrong camera. "But most importantly an actual celebrity is amongst them too."

"That's right Blaineley, teen movie star Kacee Wilde of Small Town Girls and School Showdown fame will be a contestant in Total Drama Campers." Josh gestures to Kacee's photo. She is an average height with a slim and curvy body. She has light brown hair, green eyes and perfectly maintained eyebrows and eyelashes. She wears light-blue skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that leaves one of her shoulders open and exposed. Her ears have diamond piercings in them.

"Oh my, the same Kacee Wilde who recently got dumped with the country's favourite up and coming sports star Amphion?" Blaineley asks, feigning shock.

"The very same. No doubt she's going on the show to try and earn back the public's favor because, let's face it, it was probably her fault." Josh shoos away the on screen photo.

"Oh definitely, but now let's move on to some not so famous but most definitely more likeable women. No, not me." Blaineley chuckles to herself. "But Maddy, the show's resident introvert." A photo of Maddy fades on screen. She is a short dark skinned girl with dyed dark blue short hair with bangs and pink contacts. She has on a green long sleeve sweater, dark blue jeans and black hi tops. "She's got a pretty out there style for someone who likes to not be the centre of attention, she's sure to be popular with the artsy kids' demographic."

"Someone who is a little more outgoing is Megan!" Megan's photo fades over Josh's head and he shuffles away from it. She has blonde hair that's in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and a slim and slightly curvy body. She has a light complexion and stands at 5'2. "This energetic girl will be a bit if a wild card and were told you do not want to get on her bad side." Josh meows and does a pawing motion before getting elbowed by Blaineley.

"She's not the only wildcard either, meet manic girl Jewel!" Blaineley regains her composure as Megan's photo is replaced by Jewel's. This African American girl is 5'4 and toned with a skinny but slightly curvy body and shiny black eyes. Her hair is short and curled up on the left side with yellow dyed tips and the right side shaved off. She has freckles spread across her nose bridge and a scar on her left eye. She wears a black fur parka that's unzipped with a red jersey under it, blue skinny jeans, yellow all star high tops. She wears a black beanie and has two earrings on her right ear, being an M and a star, and one earring on her left ear as well, being a regular small hoop earring. She also carries her black headphones around her neck. "This crazy girl doesn't even have a game plan!"

"Well I guess she'll be going home soon." Josh begins. "Unlike blonde bombshell Candy!" Candy's photo appears. She has big curves in all the right places as she is well endowed, with bright blue eyes and is bright blonde, waist length hair, with an Alice band in it. She is five foot six. Her clothes are a pink and white striped, low neckline crop top with a short, pale denim skirt, and silver heels along with heart shaped earrings. "This cheery beauty may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she sure knows how to put a smile on people's faces." The male host winks at the camera.

"Way to make things creepy, Josh." Blaineley starts. "So let's move on and introduce Katt." Katt's photo shows her to be the tallest girl yet, at 6'1. She has a bowl hair cut that is black in color, smooth face that is feminine looking despite a more masculine yet scrawny body. She is wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black hiker boots. "This laid back writer could be some serious competition, so long as she doesn't let herself get distracted by inspiration, we all know that struggle honey."

"I'm sure you do." Josh scoffs. "But no doubt the movie loving Connie does too." Connie's photo slides onto screen. She stands at around 5'7 with olive skin, dark blue eyes and black hair that sits just above her shoulders with a teal beanie on top. She wears a black tee with a yellow crescent moon on the chest and a long sleeved purple top underneath. Her jeans are three quarter length, stopping mid calf, and her shoes are bright pink converse. "She claims to have learnt a lot of life lessons from a childhood of studying film that should help her in the competition."

"Next is Jeydah!" Blaineley gestures to the new photo on screen. Jeydah is dark skinned at stands at an average height with a slightly above average weight. She has hazel eyes and long dark hair that she holds in a ponytail beside her neck. She has one piercing on each of her ears, normal white t-shirt that covers her whole top and a spring jacket that's sky blue with the zipper open. She also wear jeans. "This grooving teen will be a great asset for her allies in the competition and we hear she is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of."

"Yikes, that makes two with the solitary Emily." Josh pulls an obviously fake nervous expression as Emily's photo fades on screen. She is 5'6 with tanned brown skin and long and wavy black hair with one short bang constantly covering her right eye. She wears glasses, a black hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and torn dark blue jeans. "This mysterious loner may end up being a bit of a background character or even suffer an early elimination if she doesn't learn the importance of friendship."

"Way to go all after school special on is Josh." Blaineley smiles to herself over her joke. "I'm sure class president Priyah won't have that problem though." Priyah's photo appears, revealing a 5'4 and slim Indian girl with dark brown hair tied in a bun and similarly coloured eyes underneath a pair of pink framed rectangular glasses. On her torso she wears a long sleeved mustard cardigan with a pair a of gray dress pants and dark brown flats. "This organised prep is sure to take on a leadership role, whether it's wanted or not."

"I wonder if Elise will do the same?" Josh asks as a photo of a 5'5 girl of average weight appears on screen. She has red curly hair that doesn't touch her face, green eyes and pierced ears. Elise is wearing a red shirt with a star shaped necklace and some brown three quarter length pants. "This young gymnast is sure to be handy in team challenges but a threat once the merge hits."

"Our final girl is Becky!" Blaineley chears as her photo appears on screen. Becky is 5'9 and about average in weight. She has long dark blonde hair that she keeps in a high pony tail and emerald colored eyes along with pastel pink lipstick. She wears a long sleeved pastel violet cropped short with similarly colored sneakers and white jeans. "This sweet cheerleader has a pretty serious game plan that I hope we get to see."

"And there you have it. We now have the identities of all Total Drama Campers' contestants." Josh announces. "But we have one last piece of gossip for you."

"We sure do Josh." Blaineley begins. "We have been asked to host the show's after show!" They bot then squeal.

"Be sure to tune in when Total Drama Campers airs and then watch us on the aftershow."

"Until next time drama fans, this has been Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley signs off and the outro plays.

 ** _-A/N-_**

There you have it, I finally have the full cast for Total Drama Campers. Sorry to those of you whose characters didn't make it and congratulations to those that did get theirs accepted. Now here's the complete list of the girls.

Kacee the actress - Apenad4LIFE

Maddy the introvert - MicroPixel

Megan the firecracker - TurnUP2016

Jewel the manic - TheGamingMonkey2002

Candy the bimbo - SpiritOfTheWaterDragon24

Katt the writer - Michaelfang9

Connie the film buff - Kuponut735

Jeydah the sass queen - ShadowJcreed

Emily the loner - keyblademaster avenger

Priyah the prep - Rainbow Shy Guy

Elise the gymnast - ShadowJcreed

Becky the cheerleader - JustAnotherManicSunday

Hopefully now I have the full cast it won't be nearly a month before the next chapter. Also, as said in the story, there will be an after show hosted by Blaineley and Josh. It will be my way of including eliminated contestants and throwing in extra content like confessionals from characters who didn't appear much in a chapter. Also, let me know what you guys think of the chapter and if there are any characters who stand out you so far. I have made corrections to the last chapter and will likely do so with each one.


	4. Episode 1: Camp Wawa-What Now?

A camera faces a dock by a crystal blue lake with islands visible behind it. A man pops into frame from below the camera. "Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television; right now." Chris finishes with a wide grin and his teeth sparkle in the sun light. He begins to walk his way down the dock. "Here's the deal, twenty-four teenagers have agreed to spend the next four weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll have to face off in two teams every day before facing the judgement of their fellow campers. Every day one of our teams will either win an insane challenge or watch one of their team walk down the dock of shame. Patent pending." He add the last part whispering to the camera. "Where they'll take a ride on the bost of losers and leave the island for good." He laughs as the screen fades to white.

The screen fades back in at a campfire with twelve logs positioned next to it. Chris walks onto screen. "They're fates will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies. Each week all but one camper receive a marshmallow right at this very spot." He pulls out a marshmallow and eats it. "In the end only one will remain, and their reward will be cheesy tabloid fame and the grand prize of one-hundred-thousand dollars! Which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

The screen returns to the dock of shame with Chris standing proud. "Every moment of agony they endure, whether it be from our gruelling challenges, disgusting camp food or each other, will be caught by our thousands of cameras hidden around the island. Who will crumble under the pressure and who will be our champion? Find out here, right now on Total Drama Campers!"

-Intro Begins-

Lights and cameras poke out from various spots on the island, disturbing the wild life. The camera zooms down the dock of shame and passes Chris lounging on a deck chair. It travels up the large cliff and drops down into the water where Candy is swimming to the top, she emerges holding up a key when two shark fins circle her. She creams and swims away before the shark fins emerge to reveal Megan and Jewel wearing fake ones on their backs. The pair high five.

The camera tracks Candy's rush to shore, where Walter and Jerome are sat with books in their hands. They roll their eyes at the prank and return to their books until Darren runs past, kicking up sand all over Jerome. The dark skinned nerd glares at the jock whilst he continues his run, laughing. He is stopped in his tracks when he collides with a tree and knocks a beehive onto a bear. The bear panics and runs into the forest.

The camera moves to the forest where Katt is sat writing in a clearing. Her peace and quiet is disturbed when Ade comes running past, Katt looks behind him to see the bear from earlier covered in bees and charging in their direction. Katt drops her pen and book and flees as well. The camera rushes ahead to Rhys watching Connie film Elise as she performs a gymnastics routine. The routine is cut short when Rhys points at Katt and Ade coming their way, followed by the bear. The trio run away as well.

The camera returns to the camp where Jon is telling Khalil a joke that has the shorter boy I hysterics. The camera pans over to the bathrooms to find Jeydah and Priyah arguing whilst Phil stands between the pair, trying to defuse the situation. They stop when they notice the five campers being chased by a bear. Jeydah opens the door to the bathrooms and the five lead the bear over, diving out of the way as it runs inside. A few moments later Cyel rushes out in just a towel, covered in scratches and slams the door behind him in a panic.

The camera rushes on into the mess hall where Chef plates up three bowls of a bubbling fluorescent green sludge. The camera pans up to Lee, Becky and Maddy shaking as they prepare to eat it. Becky grabs her spoon when suddenly the sludge grabs her wrist and stretches upwards to lift her off the ground. Maddy struggles to help her whilst Lee simply shrugs and happily digs into his own bowl.

The camera arrives back at the dock of shame where Emily looks out into the distance deep in thought. She is interrupted, however, by Alex skateboarding down it and pulling a trick off the edge and his silhouette appearing in front of the sun. His silhouette fades as the sun transitions to the moon.

The camera cranes down from the moon to the campers all sat around the campfire. Kacee and Houston are sat in the centre as Houston plays his guitar and they both whistle to the end of the intro music.

-Intro Ends-

"Welcome back to Total Drama Campers." Chris announces, still stood on the dock of shame. A small leisure yacht approaches the dock. "We have put each of our contestants in pairs on these yachts so they can get to know each other before the competition begins. So let's meet our first contestants." Katt steps off the boat, towering over Khalil as he follows behind her. "Everybody meet Katt and Khalil."

"So this is the camp? I kind of thought it'd be a little more showy, y'know?" Katt says as she gazes over the camp on the opposite side of the dock.

"Huh, I guess so. I think it makes it a little more authentic though." Khalil responds before noticing Chris. "Oh, it's the guy from the commercial."

Chris chuckles. "That's right, your host Chris McLean here. So what do you guys think of your trip together?"

"I liked it, I think the two of us will do great on a team together." The shorter teen gives a big smile.

"Totally, this dude definitely suits my style." Katt adds.

"That's great to hear but it's time to welcome our next pair, Lee and Jeydah." Chris says, as Katt and Khalil move to his side of the dock and the next yacht arrives. Lee rushes onto the dock and up to Chris whilst Jeydah slowly saunters over.

"This so exciting, thank you for accepting me!" Lee cheers as he gives Chris a big hug.

"Well thank you but I mean it's the producers who..." Chris begins before Lee interrupts him.

"Oh cool, you guys must be some of the other contestants." Lee puts Chris down and eagerly shakes Katt and Khalil's hands. Khalil is happy to do so although Katt gives a cautious look as she shakes hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, uh, Lee, right?" Khalil gives a light smile whilst Lee nods.

"I hope y'all got room for this season's winner too!" Jeydah announces as she walks up to the other campers.

"Jeydah, Lee what was your journey here like?" Chris asks.

"It was a lot of fun and now I can't wait to get to know everyone else." Lee answers.

"Yeah, it was decent. I got an alright partner for it." Jeydah adds before turning back to the campers. "I'm Jeydah, by the way, a name you'll get used to hearing after the words 'winner of Total Drama Campers'. So who are you two?"

Katt opens her mouth to reply before Chris interrupts.

"No time for lengthy introductions because our next campers are here!" Chris gestures as Candy and Walter make their way on to the dock of shame.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Candy rushes across the dock to the others. "Come on Walter, let's meet everyone else. Hi everyone." She cheerily waves to her fellow campers. Walter begrudgingly follows, stopping at Chris.

"Why is it always the pretty ones who are so incessantly dumb." The nerd asks the host.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris snickers.

"So when does the show start?" Candy asks, looking around. "And where are all the cameramen?" Walter face palms as Chris struggles to hold back his laughter.

"Um, Candy was it?" Katt asks and the blonde eagerly nods. "They don't really have cameramen for shows like these, they mostly put hidden cameras everywhere."

"Oh. Wait even in the bathrooms?" Candy asks, shocked.

"Yup, even the bathrooms where they illegally watch underage naked teens." Walter sarcastically answers. Candy gasps before Katt puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head.

The next yacht arrives. "Looks like Ade and Emily are here." Chris points out as the two walk down the dock of shame.

"Ooh, nice hat." Lee compliments Ade as he stands next to him and gives him a thankful nod.

"Oh and your hair is so long and pretty." Candy adds, causing the tall teen to blush.

"So Emily, did you appreciate having a mute travel partner?" Chris asks the darkly dressed girl.

"He doesn't talk?" Emily's eyes widen as Ade shakes his head. "I just thought he was enjoying the peace and quiet like me. I didn't even try to talk to him." Ade shrugs in response.

"Huh, that's interesting." Katt starts. "I've actually been looking into writing a book for children who are mute. Maybe you could help me?" Ade looks like he is thinking as the next yacht arrives.

"Here come Alex and Connie!" Chris announces as Alex does a kick flip off the boat and lands onto the dock.

"Okay that was pretty sick." Connie says walking up to join him.

"Why thank you." Alex exaggeratedly bows before picking up his skateboard and the pair making their way down the dock.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Alex waves to the other campers.

"Wait, are those tattoos?" Emily asks, getting a nod in return. "Awesome, let me see." Alex holds his arms out revealing the tattoos to read 'Alex Rules'. Everyone but Lee grimaces at them.

"Wow, just wow." Walter manages to say.

"Glad I'm not the only one who had that reaction." Connie adds.

"Dude those are so sweet, I love the confidence behind them!" Lee says getting a closer look.

"I know right?" Alex says holding is arms closer to Lee.

"Let's move on from tattoo boy and on to Jon and Jewel." Chris says as the next yacht drops off two laughing teens.

"That's hilarious! You are like the funniest person I have ever met, let me tell you." Jewel manages to say as he gets back her breath.

"You're kidding me right? I thought I was good until I met you. You're on a whole other level." Jon wheezes out. The two regain their composure and join the others.

"Oh wow, there's a of people here already." Jewel points out.

"Yeah but don't worry, we haven't had too much time to get to know each other outside our partner." Khalil points out.

"Although it's not like any of us seemed to have gotten along as well as you." Jeydah adds.

"Yeah, I guess we were a perfect..." Jon pauses, looking to Jewel and struggling to hold back his laughter. "Match!" The two burst out laughing at an inside joke.

"I already hate them." Walter whispers to Emily who nods in agreement.

"I think this next pair may be my favorite, it's Cyel and Becky!" Chris gestures to the attractive teens walking down the dock.

"It's true, you really shouldn't have to be me modest about it. Being proud of yourself is a great thing and anyone who thinks it is arrogant is just a hater." Becky cheerfully says to the dark haired boy.

"Don't worry, I already know that. Although it is refreshing to hear someone else finally say it." Cyel smirks and holds his head high.

"Wow, you guys all look like you are going to be some serious competition." Becky says as she looks at the twelve other teens.

"Aww, thanks. I love your guys' style. It's so cute!" Candy says. "No wonder you were put on a yacht together."

"Thank you, that is so nice, especially coming from someone as pretty as yourself." Becky replies, turning to Cyel.

"Oh, yes I suppose there are people much less worthy of the honour of sharing a ride with me." Cyel nods as his gaze lingers on Lee and Connie. "It's almost like some people just don't know what style is."

Lee leans into Connie. "Dude, I think he's checking us out." He whispers.

"Um, checking us out? I don't... sure." Connie gives Cyel a doubtful look, shifting her glance when he turns back to them.

The next yacht arrives as Elise and Darren walk off it. "Looks like our resident athletes are here, Elise and Darren." Chris announces the pair walking up to him.

"Wait, you're an athlete too?" Darren almost yells.

"Yeah, a gymnast." Elise carefully looks up at the muscular teen.

"Why didn't you say sooner? We could have shared stories!"

"You seemed pretty content just bragging about your own stories."

"That is true, I have made some awesome plays in my time!" Darren smiles to himself before turning to the others. "You guys know what I mean... Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't."

"Excuse me?" Jeydah balls up her fists.

"Figures the jock's a jerk." Katt scoffs.

"You say jerk, I say honest." Darren shrugs.

"Oh that's it." Jeydah lunges for him but Jon and Alex hold her back.

"Don't start a fight on the first day." Jon pleads.

"It's not worth it." Alex says. "Just vote him off when you get the chance."

"Ahem." Chris interrupts the almost fight. "I hate to break up some conflict in the first episode but our next pair are already here, it's Priyah and Phil."

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Priyah gives a big smile. "I'm sure this could be a great competition and I can't wait to work together with any of you."

"She definitely rehearsed that." Jon whispers to Jewel, who laughs.

"What she said." Phil laughs. "But seriously if you guys are as friendly as Priyah, this'll be a great experience."

"You clearly didn't pay attention to what just happened." Walter says, looking towards Jeydah glaring at Darren.

"Oh no, has there already been a fight?" Phil asks whilst Priyah quizzically looks between the two.

"No time for questions because Maddy and Rhys are arriving." Chris says as a yacht pulls up to the pier. Maddy and Rhys walk down the pier, Maddy slows down to let Rhys ahead. He looks back in confusion then walks ahead to Chris.

"Did you guys enjoy your journey?" Chris says , looking more to Rhys.

"Sure, I've never been on a yacht before." Rhys says and turns to Maddy expectantly.

"Oh, um, yeah it was nice... thanks." Maddy begins. "Rhys is polite." She adds coming more into view from the other campers and Candy squeals.

"Your eyes are so pretty, I didn't know people could have pink eyes." The blonde exclaims, rushing towards Maddy.

"I mean, you can, but last time I checked it was an infection." Jon smirks when he gets a couple chuckles from the other campers.

"What?" Candy comes to a halt and looks at Maddy, concerned.

"No! I mean, n-no, it isn't that pink eye." Maddy manages to stammer out.

"She's just wearing contacts, they aren't naturally pink." Rhys explains.

"Oh, that totally makes more sense. They're super pretty by the way." Candy pulls Maddy close to her and guides her to the others. Maddy looks back at Rhys and mouths 'thank you' to him. "Come on British guy, come meet the others." Candy calls back to Rhys and he follows them.

"There'll be a chance for that later because it's already time to meet the next couple contestants, Jerome and Megan!" Chris points at the approaching yacht.

"Woohoo!" Can be heard as the yacht docks and Megan leaps off the boat and misses the dock, landing in the water instead. Jerome laughs as he walks down.

"I was hoping that was gonna happen." Jerome manages to say as he gets his breath back. He is pushed out of the way as Phil and Becky rush to the end of the dock and help Megan out of the water. "Tch, I'm sure she's fine."

"And if she doesn't then it's one less person to have to beat." Darren points out.

"This guy gets it." The scarred nerd says as he joins the majority of campers.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks Megan once she is back on the dock.

"That was a pretty brutal fall." Becky points out.

"Oh yeah, that was fun. You should guys should give it a try sometime." Megan shakes her hair and walks down the pier. Phil and Becky look between each other, confused.

"At least she's okay." Phil says.

"Nice fail, Megan. That'll look great on some promo material." Chris laughs.

"Thanks Chris, glad I could help." Megan says, still ringing out her hair.

A horn signals the final yachts arrival. "Oh boy our last campers are here. I'm really excited for you guys to meet them, Kacee and Houston!" Chris announces as the pair of celebrities walk down the pier.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Houston waves to his fellow campers.

"Woah, it's Houston Lawson!" Jewel excitedly shouts.

"And isn't that Kacee Wilde?" Connie asks.

"Yeah that's me. Are you a fan?" The actress asks.

"Um, sure…" Connie replies avoiding eye contact.

"I am." Becky speaks up.

"Ugh, why did we have to get a heartbreaker on this show?" Darren asks. "Why not Amphion, he'd be so awesome to compete against."

"Because he's not a has been in need of restarting their career like her." Cyel snidely remarks.

"Okay that's enough!" Kacee snaps. "I'm not going to talk about what happened in my past. I'm here to have fun and compete like the rest of you, so just drop it."

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about." Walter says.

"Yeah, who are these people?" Jerome adds.

"How do you not know them?" Becky asks, shocked. "They are huge celebrities. Kacee is in some of the most important teen movies from the last few years and Houston had the best pop album last year."

"I wouldn't say best…" Houston blushes.

"Neither would I." Cyel says.

"Well I'm glad you all got the chance to know each other because it's time to announce the teams!" Chris declares. "Follow me to the campfire."

The camera cuts to the campfire where a member of each pair is sat on a log and the other is stood next to them. Chris is stood opposite them all.

"I hope you all had fun in your pairs because now it's time to say goodbye to your partners." Chris announces. "All of you sitting down can come and join me over here, that's Khalil, Jeydah, Candy, Ade, Alex, Jon, Becky, Darren, Priyah, Maddy, Jerome and Kacee." They all stand up and join Chris, who hands Ade a rolled up green flag. He unravels it to reveal a logo of a gopher on its hind legs.

"What is that, a hamster boxing?" Jon asks somewhat jokingly.

"Nope, that's your team." Chris starts.

"The Boxing Hamsters?" Alex asks, looking very confused.

"No, not The Boxing Hamsters." Chris answers, annoyed. "The Screaming Gophers! As for the rest of you, that's Katt, Lee, Walter, Emily, Connie, Jewel, Cyel, Elise, Phil, Rhys, Megan and Houston, you will be…" Chris hands Lee a rolled up red flag. He unravels it and shows his tem the logo of a bass on it. "The Killer Bass!"

"Yeah, no. I think I'd rather be a Gopher than a Bass." Emily states.

"Too bad, Emily. Because there will be no team swapping whatsoever." Chris announces, followed by the campers muttering amongst themselves. "Uh-uh. Save those thoughts for the confessional."

"Confessional? But I'm not Catholic." Candy says.

"Not that kind of a confessional…" Chris begins.

*Confessional - Chris*

"This kind! A staple of reality shows, a video diary that lets the contestants air their deepest thoughts with the viewers at home."

*Confessional - Jeydah*

"I guess this is okay. But why is it in an outhouse? Don't most shows have a nice plush chair or something?"

*Confessional - Maddy*

"I'm a little disappointed by this team pair split thing. Getting here with one person was the ideal situation for me, and Rhys was really nice too. I doubt I'll get that kind of one on one time with anyone in such a big team."

*Confessional - Phil*

"I quite like the look of my team. I'm sure I can get along with any of them as well as I did Priyah."

*End Confessionals*

The camera cuts to the campers all stood in front of three buildings at sunset, two of which are two-story cabins. The third is a block of bathrooms. Each cabin has a communal lounge area with a downstairs bedroom for the boys and an upstairs bedroom for the girls.

"These cabins are where you'll be sleeping and spending most of your down time, the Gophers are in the right cabin and the Bass are in the left. You'll find your luggage on top of your beds." Chris explains. "Over there are your bathrooms where you will also find the showers. The women's is on the side closest to us and the men's is furthest from us. Any questions?" A few campers put their hands up. "Well go and unpack, we'll be meeting in the mess hall for dinner in an hour."

Inside the Gophers' cabin Khalil, Darren, Ade and Alex are in the lounge. Khalil and Ade are playing chess whilst Alex explores and Darren lays across one of the couches. Becky and Priyah come down the stairs.

"Oh wow, you boys were fast to unpack." Priyah says.

"Nah, I just left all mine in my suitcase." Darren says, not bothering to look up.

"Same here, I'm way too excited to do something like unpack." Alex adds.

"And Ade showed me a really quick way to unpack." Khalil says after taking his turn on the board. Ade simply nods in response.

"Priyah did the same for me." Becky says, pulling the Indian girl in for a hug.

"It's only polite. I just wish the other girls would have let me help them too. That Jeydah really didn't take it the right way…" Priyah says, looking back up the stairs with a concerned look.

"Oh forget her, you shouldn't feel bad for trying to help." Becky finishes with a large grin.

"I suppose you're right." Priyah says, a little more convinced.

"Of course I am." Becky beams.

Meanwhile in the Bass cabin, Rhys leaves the boys' room to join Lee, Phil, Houston, Jewel and Megan in the lounge.

"Are you really just going to leave your clothes just dumped on your bed, Lee?" Rhys asks.

"Yeah, it's fine man. I'll just knock 'em on the floor when I go to sleep." Lee shrugs from the sofa.

"You know what, I'll just go clean it for you." Rhys reasons, turning around to go back into the bedroom. Lee leaps from his seat and spins Rhys back around.

"Dude, don't sweat it. Just come and relax with us. We're getting to know each other and I can't wait to hear about you." Lee says guiding him to the couch.

"He's right, I've only met famous British people. It'd be nice to talk to one who doesn't play up their accent because their in a different country." Houston says, earning a laugh from Lee.

"Although I doubt you'll top Jewel's story about riding a cow through her school cafeteria." Megan points out.

"Well it was pretty rude of it to interrupt her DJ set." Phil adds.

"Exactly!" Jewel exclaims.

"Attention campers!" Blares across the camp speakers. "I hope you're hungry because it's dinner time!"

"About time, I am so hungry." Elise says as she comes down the stairs.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what kind of food they have here!" Jewel jumps out of her seat.

The camera cuts to Jewel stood in front of the camp chef as he piles various coloured slops onto her plate. She hesitantly pokes it before taking it away to sit with her team.

Chris walks into the mess hall. "Good evening campers! I see you have met Chef Hatchet."

"Yeah, they have, and they're very happy about they're deeeelicious food. Right kids?" Chef says, holding up a large knife.

"You bet!" Kacee says in an over eager voice.

"That's what I thought." Chef says as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Well eat up and make sure you get a good night's rest. Tomorrow will be your first challenge so good luck and good night." Chris says leaving the campers to nervously talk amongst themselves.

Chris heads into the centre of the camp and faces the camera. "There you have it. Our first day of camp has been a long albeit uneventful one, but tomorrow is another day. Will our campers be able to handle the intense challenge ahead? Will they be able to get along long enough to compete? And how long will they be able to handle Chef's cooking? Find out the answer to at least one of these questions, next time on Total Drama Campers!"

 ** _-A/N-_**

I don't have a lot to say about this chapter other than I hope I am portraying people's characters correctly. Let me know if there are any issues and I will try to remedy them in future chapters. I would also love if people could tell me what characters they would like to see interact, whether it be friendly, romantic or rivalries. Whilst this is intended towards the creators of the characters, I would love to hear what people think for characters they didn't create too.

To anyone wondering what the characters look like, you can find them in the previous Celebrity Manhunt character reveal chapters.

Next up will be the first aftermath but expect it to be short seeing as there are no eliminated characters to interview.


	5. The Aftermath - Episode 1

A small island with a luxury villa, complete with a pool and hot tub outside can be seen as the screen cuts between various shots of the villa. It stops on a shot of Blaineley and Josh sat on a sofa outside by the pool.

"Hi Total Drama fans, it's Blaineley here!" The blonde woman anounces.

"And you all know I'm Josh." The nicely suited man adds. "And we're here to host The Aftermath, a new after-show that'll discuss the episode of the day."

"We're here at Playa Des Losers, the villa where all eliminated campers will get to hang out and drown their sorrows." Blaineley gestures to the villa behind her.

"Every day one more camper will be joining us here." Josh adds. "But where is here, exactly? Well we're going to provide you with an exclusive tour right now.!"

The camera cuts to Blaineley standing in a large lounge area complete with multi-colored couches and bean bags, and even a flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

"This is the lounge." Blaineley begins. "It has all the comfort essentials our eliminated campers could need, as well as this super fancy TV where they can watch each episode of the show during our special daily viewing parties."

The camera cuts to Josh standing in a games room lit with UV lights and filled with arcade machines, a pool table, an air hockey table and two television sets identical to the one from the lounge that have a different gaming console attached to each.

"Welcome to the games room!" Josh says, giving a huge grin that glows in the room's light. "Our losers can have a fun time here playing all sorts of games alone or with each other."

The camera cuts to the kitchen where Blaineley is casually leaning on a counter. "And this is the kitchen where our ex-campers can make them selves a snack because our catering team will provide them with their actual meals. Oh and trust us, it's much better than what the camp chef provides."

The camera cuts to Josh running on a treadmill in the gym. "And don't think we've forgotten to provide them with a place to complete their daily work outs." He manages to say between pants.

The camera cuts to Blaineley walking down some stairs to a long corridor with doors featuring the numbers twenty-four to seventeen. "This is the basement where our first eight eliminated campers will find their rooms, don't worry their all high quality." She continues to walk down the corridor. "Not only that but they also feature their own on sweet bathrooms."

The camera cuts to Josh walking down another corridor. This one has the numbers sixteen to eleven on the doors. "And back here on the first floor is where the next six campers will find their bedrooms. They even have a laundromat at the end of the hall. Trust us, they'll need it."

The camera cuts to Blaineley walking up some stairs to a corridor that features doors numbered ten to two. "Then up here on the second floor is where our campers in the top ten will stay, well all but our winner."

The camera cuts to Josh running up one final set of stairs and standing outside a large set of doors with the number one on them. "That's right, Blaineley. Our winner will spend their first nights after winning here in our penthouse suite before going back to their normal life a little wealthier. But we can't show you what's inside just yet. That'll be a surprise."

The camera cuts back to Josh and Blaineley on their couch outside. "That leaves us with out here." Josh says. "Where all our eliminated campers will be able to have fun in the sun and chill in the pool or hot tub."

"But back to the matter at hand, today was the campers' very first day in camp." Blaineley begins. "So Josh, now we've had a chance to meet the campers we provided a sneak peak too, what do you think of 'em? Did anyone stick out to you?"

"Well Blaineley, I'd like to say Cyel jumped out to me." Josh replies. "I just love how confident he is. He's definitely the most relatable."

"I get that." Blaineley nods. "I think Candy stood out to me. That girl is gonna bring smiles to everyone's faces."

"Just like Jon." Josh points out. "I already think he's funny and I can't wait to see him get some more screen time."

"Speaking of more screen time." Blaineley says as the camera zooms in on her. "We here on The Aftermath loved the confessional and are looking forward to more of them, but until then we have some of the other campers' first confessionals that were cut for time. We call it Cut Confessionals!"

"How exciting!" Josh exclaims.

*Confessional - Rhys*

"My first confessional. I've always wanted to do one of these. Although now I'm here I have no idea what to say."

*Confessional - Darren*

"I'm seriously unimpressed with my team. At least most of them look like they'll be gullible enough to go along with what I say."

*Confessional - Walter*

"At least my team doesn't have the jock. Never trust a jock."

*Confessional - Priyah*

"I like the look of my team. I'm sure that by following my plans we can win any challenge thrown at us.

*Confessional - Emily*

"I can't wait for some eliminations. This island could do with being a whole lot quieter."

*Confessional - Alex*

"Dude, this show is gonna rock! I'm stoked for whatever the first challenge will be."

"Confessional - Katt"

"There's some serious characters here. I'm already getting inspired by this experience."

*Confessional - Kacee*

"I can't believe I was only here for a minute before people brought up the break up. Maybe this show was a mistake."

*End Confessionals*

"Oooh, juicy." Josh says. "Almost as juicy as a sneak peak at tomorrow's challenge!"

The camera cuts to a cartoon as a stick figure jumps off a cliff and dives into shark infested water. The stick figure emerges holding a puzzle piece and swims to shore and jumps up and down with joy. Another stick figure jumps off the cliff but falls directly into a shark's mouth.

The camera cuts back to Blaineley and Josh.

"Ouch, this first challenge sure isn't going to go easy on our contestants." Blaineley points out.

"It sure won't." Josh starts. "And remember, the team that loses the challenge will be sending one of their own to us where they will give their first exclusive interview."

"Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for our debut aftermath, but be sure to tune in next time for that tell al interview." Blaineley says. "Until next time, Total Drama fans."

The camera zooms out as Blaineley and Josh wave goodbye.

 ** _-A/N-_**

I hope you guys enjoyed this little look into the aftermath. After this they will mostly be much longer, featuring interviews with eliminated contestants and other segments. Let me know what you think in the reviews as it really helps me get a gauge as to what works and what doesn't and it motivates me to keep working on this.


End file.
